


Razelberry

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [28]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, Crack, F/M, Food Porn, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Miroku would just label his discs better, this wouldn’t keep happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razelberry

**Author's Note:**

> Foodporn 'verse with a touch of food porn. And I would like to thank the guy from the grocery store checkout line for inspiring this bit of crack.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> On the Radio 5: Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

Inuyasha hadn’t meant to take it, really.

Miroku had burnt a disc for Inuyasha. It was supposed to be some amazing underground something that Miroku insisted he had to watch. Inuyasha wasn’t totally sure what it was supposed to be. He had been zoning out when Miroku had explained it to him. But Inuyasha was sure had didn’t have the right disc.

Inuyasha quickly swallowed, took the bottle away from his mouth and pointed at the screen.

“Look! This is where he kicks the lamp over!”

Kouga started laughing and almost knocked the pie off the bed.

It was one of the most embarrassing sex tapes ever made, staring Miroku and some random blonde chick.

Around their third viewing, Inuyasha and Kouga decided they needed snacks.

If Miroku would just label his discs better, this wouldn’t keep happening.

Sesshoumaru came home and heard laughter coming from his bedroom.

When he went to investigate, he found Inuyasha and Kouga naked in his bed, drinking some of his better bottles of red wine and eating pie with their hands on his new sheets.

“Why must you two always do this in my room?”

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other a moment.

“We were waiting for you to come home!”

“Yeah!”

Inuyasha tried to seductively lick some of the pie off of his fingers to give their story some credibility.

Sesshoumaru decided to pretend he believed them and started to get undressed. After all, they were naked in his bed. And they had pie.


End file.
